sleight of hand & twist of fate
by bumblefly
Summary: edward&rosalie centric. twilight spoilers sort of au about that which no one knows. my first fiction that steers away from canon, so i would love feedback!


_Edward Cullen had never claimed to be a hero._

- - -

He convinced himself it was his duty to take care of those weaker than him, but really it was always the bloodlust. After the first time, he never listens to the thoughts of the victim of his victim; it was no favour he had done the girl by saving her. Four years later, Carlisle and Esme welcome their son back home with arms wide open, not once remarking on his red eyes.

- - -

Edward Cullen could never quite forget the _thump, thump, thump _of the girl's beating heart. _Rosalie Hale!_ he had argued, not quite able to drown out her pleading. Carlisle could only show him what he had seen; a broken, bleeding girl on the pavement and the only one thing he could think to do. _Please? _he silently begged. And Edward _knew;_ Carlisle was right.

- - -

She is ignorant about his powers when she first talks to him, but she let's him know everything. Edward listens and nods at the appropriate places, too shocked that she is telling him all that she is thinking until she comes to the part about her almost-death. Her voice never wavers and her eyes remain calm, but he sees the hurt, betrayal, _anger _in her thoughts and Edward Cullen thinks she is the strongest girl he has ever met.

- - -

When he catches up with Royce, it is not like the others. There is no hint of bloodlust; only a desire to avenge his Rose. Edward Cullen sees red, but this time his eyes remain golden.

- - -

When Rosalie realises what has happened, she slaps Edward for ruining everything. She had been preparing for this herself; toying with Royce until the perfect time. She doesn't say anything but her thoughts scream _I hate you _and it is the second time Edward leaves his family.

- - -

He returns a year later to all smiles and laughter; there is a new additition to his family and they have never been happier. He cannot stop himself from thinking that had she still been human, Rosalie's face would flush crimson against her golden ringlets as Edward's new brother lifts her into his arms. She cannot stop her eyes from drifting towards Edwards; her eyes are all happiness but her thoughts are apologetic.

- - -

Decades later and he thinks there is a reason he is immortal; that maybe he had been living all this time in preparation for the right moment. A moment which comes in the form of brown eyes and a beating heart.

- - -

It comes as no surprise to her when Edward knocks on her door one night. Her thoughts invite him in to the room and she puts her comb on top of the dresser before turning to face him. There is no mistaking the anguish in his face as she crosses over to him and places a comforting hand on his face. They were past the talking stage; she only had to question him in her head and he would nod or shake his head. But this time was different. _Is it Bella? _He shakes his head and Rosalie admits that she is surprised, causing him to look up in irritation. Before her mind can even form the thought, he nods. _Oh _is all she can manage before he grabs her face in both his hands and let's her into _his _mind for the first ever time.

- - -

He tells her about Port Angeles and Bella. He tells her about the other mens' thoughts and how he could only think about her. _Her,_ and just how broken she had been when Carlisle had found her. _Her, _Rosalie, not Bella. He tells her he could not have allowed Royce to live when he had caused the death of Rosalie Lillian Hale. He tells her that he wants to kiss her but her hand leaves his face and rests on his chest; she closes her eyes and her thoughts whisper _sorry, sorry, sorry _until all that remains is a draft, the only evidence of a past that lead to nothing but a future of heartache.

- - -

Rosalie vows to never let Bella know; about Royce, about her, about _him_. She owes Edward that much.

- - -

_Rosalie Hale had never claimed to be a victim._


End file.
